My First Time
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Katrina and Brittany have sex, Santana meets someone and Brittany discover something about her family. Alone is from Heart last story was Hellidays..  Connects to Leverage Fiction To Die For or from?
1. Chapter 1

_My First Time_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This is going to be in the point of View Of Brittany, Katrina and Santana…**_

_**Brittany POV**_

_**I have had sex as wonder woman, cat-woman, nurse and a policewoman when I was wearing a costume not on Halloween. Hands would rough and it was just over. It was done but I never had sex on Halloween while in Costume and so it was going to be a first. **_

_Brittany and Katrina would making out as they would really getting into it. Brittany took off Katrina's bra and licked Kat's nipples…_

_**Brittany POV-**_

_**A man never has what turns me on or what I like, it was, do you have the condom? I want someone to play with my tits and just touch me. People may call me stupid but doesn't everyone know that…Kat turns me over and her mouth is making me so…**_

_Brittany moan with a mixture of bass and high notes that Rachel couldn't hit. _

_**Brittany POV**_

_**What did I just do?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_My First Time_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_**Part Two **_

_Katrina gets a little more forceful with her but Brittany loves it and as Brittany moves her legs further apart.. Katrina starts playing with her Brittany's clit softly and the noises that's coming from Brittany continues and Brittany then stops, she pushes herself back…._

"_Baby what's wrong?" Katrina asked and Brittany tries to regain composure. Katrina looks at her girlfriend and there's a tear in Brittany's eye._

_**Brittany-**_

_**Wait. I've had sex with every person in school, what am I doing here? I'm naked, check. I kissed her, check. We are half-naked, check. I faked…..**_

_**On the other side of town**_

_Ever since Santana as joined Glee Club she's actually been singing a lot more and she was entering a Karaoke contest. Now she doesn't need the money, I mean she really doesn't but why not? As Santana warms up, she sees a fine guy in the arcade playing Madden. She recognizes him as Solomon King and he's the Wide receiver for the team and so she has time to kill._

_**Santana POV**_

_**All right I don't get nervous but come on that's the King, Mr. Solomon. Finn and Sam throws he catches and he hasn't dropped one yet. That's why he's the king and he's coming this way. **_

"_Ms. Santana, how are you?" Solomon asked and Santana tries to play it cool but fails miserably. "I'm singing in the contest." Santana said and Solomon responded, "You're in New Directions, I thought it was a cult and then there was You-tube videos, you guys got robbed. The Vocal whatever…They don't have you guys heart. That means everything." "Thank you." Santana said.._

_**Santana Pov**_

_**So far too much talking but playing to the ego, respect.**_

"_What are you singing?" Solomon asked and Santana responded, "Alone.." "Why a sad song?" Solomon asked and Santana turned to see Brittany walking with Katrina a little estranged. "We got to talk about this." Katrina said and Brittany was very confused. Santana walked with purpose and was about to bitch slap Katrina. Brittany saw the look. "Red light." Brittany said and Santana stopped.._


	3. Chapter 3

_My First Time_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Alone is From Heart**_

_**Santana POV**_

_**I'm about to kill this bitch because Brittany's body told me she upset her. My dad has a good lawyer. **_

_Brittany took Santana aside and told her what happened. Santana knew Brittany faked it but not all the time. "You faked it with Finn…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "Yes." "Puck, the football team and…" Santana said and Brittany said yes to all. "Oh man…Your good." Santana said and Brittany responded, "It wasn't faked with her." Brittany was upset that it wasn't fake because that means maybe she didn't have sex and that she was just a freshman again…Not a freshman the thought of that chill Brittany down to her very core. "You like it." Santana said and Brittany put her head down. "What are you upset for?" Santana asked and then Solomon came in at the wrong time. Santana asked to give him a minute and introduced Brittany again.. _

_**Brittany POV **_

_**I don't even want to make out with him.**_

"_I don't even want to make out with him. He's on the team, right?" Brittany asked and she looked over at Katrina…"What am I doing here? She made me have…." Brittany said and she started to walked over to her.. Brittany walks over and puts her hands on Katrina_

_**Brittany Sings:**_

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_**Katrina sings:**_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

_**Brittany and Katrina Sings:**_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_**Brittany Sings:**_

_How do I get you alone_

_**Katrina Sings: **_

_How do I get you alone_

_**Katrina Sings:**_

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_**Brittany Sings**_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_**They Sing: **_

_Till now I always got by on my ownI never really cared until I met youAnd now it chills me to the boneHow do I get you aloneHow do I get you alone_

"_I'm sorry I didn't know what to do I never had an orgasm before and the only reason I know why it is because my mother kept screaming that to last boyfriend when they broke up." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "I never gave an orgasm, I would love to give you another." "We're get arrested here and I don't want to show everyone how much I might love you." Brittany said and Katrina took her by the hand… "I say it sometimes and then they just get dressed, that's it. You want me again…" Brittany said and added, "Do you?" Katrina gave her a long kiss and said, "I want you more than ever…_


	4. Chapter 4

_My First Time_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_Part Four_

_Santana watched as Solomon sat with her through-out the night they had a very good time dancing and playing pool. She realized that Solomon could dance and rap. Santana went somewhere private with Solomon and they made out where Santana had her first orgasm. _

_Brittany was coming down from her high in normal clothes and saw a photo-book she opened it then kneel down to see a picture of a blond with a rabbit. As Santana let herself in, she walked over to Brittany… "Brit, why aren't you…" Santana asked and added, "That's a cool picture of you, look at the…Brit, is that your rabbit?" "I don't have a rabbit like that.." Brit quietly said…_

_In School, Brittany and Santana walked into Glee club. Solomon was talking to Will and Brittany walked over to Kat with a kiss. Kurt rolled his eyes because Brittany had a girlfriend before he had a boyfriend. So Solomon wanted to audition and Rachel walked in then saw Katrina and slapped her in the face. Brittany shoved Rachel on her ass and as Rachel was about to get up, Santana got in her face. Katrina was held back and so they went into a separate room. Katrina and Brittany with Santana walked in then with Rachel and Finn. _

"_What's going on?" Will asked and both parties went into detail. "Your mother fuck my father, she made a bad situation in my house and then told my father I was gay. I was supposed to be the one not Jessie to fake you out as Shelby wanted and when I told her to fuck herself…She told my father I was gay and my father beat the hell out of my mother." "That can't be right!" Rachel yelled and Katrina through her bag down. She dumped the pictures. "I was going to take these pictures and show you., I was done holding this in" Katrina said and Rachel looked at every one of them. _


	5. Chapter 5

_My First Time_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_Part Five_

"_I came here because New Directions has more heart then Vocal and you Rachel are better than Jessie in so many ways. I want to help you win!" Katrina said and Will was speechless. "I thought cheerleaders would cut-throat and I might have a sister." Brittany said and everyone looked at her. _

_There was a break and Katrina pulled Brittany aside. "A sister." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "She looks nothing like me, I'm cuter with my cat and who's likes bunny they don't read diaries." Katrina paused for a minute and then looked up to see Rachel. _

"_I believe you because I would do the same thing my mother to beat there best singer, I wouldn't do that against your mother. I'm sorry…" Rachel said and then hugged Katrina. "Get away from girlfriend." Brittany said and Santana told it was okay, it was hugged. Brittany took Katrina and kissed her long then turned to Rachel then simply said, "Mine." Katrina smiled a little bit. So after the drama, Will reminded the group it was time to single out the numbers. _

_As school was ending Brittany went upstairs to her attic with Katrina and they would looking through old boxes with Santana as look out. Brittany found something. "Birth award" Brittany said as she held up a paper and Katrina responded, "Katherine Parker." Brittany looked down and curled up to Katrina because these two days went from finding your in love to find out you been lied to…_


End file.
